


The Chaos Chats

by Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat



Series: Maribat March [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat/pseuds/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat
Summary: Random texts from the phone of one Marinette WayneFor Maribat March Day 8: Texting
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cassandra Cain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77
Collections: Maribat March





	The Chaos Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure the creator's style is on, it's basically a mess otherwise. It also looks slightly weird on the laptop but I'm not gonna try and figure that out.

Batkids   
  
**Yesterday** 11:32 PM   
Steph   
I'm here cuz I want attention   
**Today** 1:44 PM   
Jay   
and no one gave it to you   
you literally just did   
Jay   
It's today   
It doesn't count    
It expired   
Tim   
lol   
Steph   
you just did   
how would it even expire????   
Dick   
maybe cuz you're still bored??   
Tim   
that would imply the opposite   
Steph   
my boredom is never gone

Batkids   
  
**Today** 2:00 PM   
image:two cats curled up on Marinette's balcony, one is white with patches of different coloured fur and the other is black   
loooook, they're sooo cute, the white one is macaron and the black one is chaton   
Cass   
<3   
Dami   
when did you acquire these cats?   
just now, you can drop by later to come check on them   
Dami   
when exactly would that be?   
anytime when I'm not asleep   
Dami   
I shall check with Father and be there in the next hour or so   
Would you like for me to bring anything for them?   
It's ok   
Dick   
Can i come along, it's been forever since i've seen you????   
Of course

Dami   
  
**Today** 4:00 PM   
Thank you again for the supplies   
You really didn't have to   
Were they not adequate?   
I shall ensure to bring better quality supplies next time   
NO!   
I loved it   
I really did   
As you say   
Feel free to come meet the cats whenever   
Thank you for the invitation, I will take you up on it   
:)

Jay   
  
**Today** 7:20 PM   
HOW DO YOU COMFORT SOMEONE GRIEVING A FICTIONAL CHARACTER????   
Hahaha   
Adrien read the books he asked for?   
OBVIOUSLY   
I NEED HELP   
HE HISSED AT ME WHEN I LAUGHED   
AND HES NOT LETTING ME OUT OF HIS SIGHT   
wait.....did you send those specific books on purpose????   
Bs calling me   
Gotta go. Patrol   
JASON PATROL DOESNT START FOR YOU FOR THE NEXT 5 HOURS!!!!!


End file.
